


Tea and Scones

by burning_nova



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea, scones and introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Scones

Ianto winced slightly as he dabbed at the bruises on his hips. Satisfied he’d gotten all of them with Torchwood’s patented healing cream (improved by Owen again), he couldn’t help but smile. He looked at his reflection and smiled. He didn’t particularly care for rough sex, kinky yes, but not rough but he thought he’d make an exception for tonight.

“Ianto!” Jack bellowed. Ianto turned from the mirror to the open bathroom door. “Ianto, where’s the kettle?” Jack stood there, arms crossed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

“In the dishwasher.” Ianto said. Jack’s eyes fell to his hips. An unhappy smile crossed his face and Jack walked to him. A small caress of his face and tender kiss followed. Ianto sighed happily afterward.

“You’re too good for me, Jones Ianto Jones.” Jack whispered into his ear.

“Probably,” Ianto said as he pulled back. Jack reached to touch the bruises. “Don’t.” Ianto ordered. He pointed in the general direction. “Go make the tea. I really need to take a piss.” Jack laughed. His face turned serious after a moment.

“Do they hurt?”

“Mmm, a bit but they’ll be fine in the morning. Besides if they really bothered me I’d tell you to stop, yeah?” Jack nodded. “Then, don’t bother asking about them. We had good sex, tonight, Jack. I’m not complaining.”

“Wait, are you saying there have been times you haven’t been satisfied?” Jack looked affronted.

“A bit.” Jack’s look of outrage caused Ianto to burst out laughing. Jack opened his mouth. “No. I’m not talking about it now. I’m serious about pissing, Jack. Now go make the goddamn tea.” Ianto ordered. Jack gave him a salute and marched out of the bathroom.

Ianto closed the door and went to the bathroom. As he was washing his hands he thought about Jack’s show of possessiveness that night. He wondered how many people thought Jack “Playboy” Harkness was possessive. Not many, he would wager.

Ianto smirked. Jack could be extremely possessive and jealous. If he caught someone looking too long or flirting a bit too seriously, Jack would often glare or make his claim known in small ways: linger touches, an arm around his waist, a kiss. Ianto tolerated the flirting and kissing because it made Jack who he was. Ianto trusted him not to take it too far.

Ianto walked into the kitchen and saw Jack bustling to make them a late night snack. Bruises aside, it had been a good evening although he’d gotten a bit tipsy and flirted a bit too much for Jack’s liking. He smiled, a small smile Jack loved but would never admit.

Jack turned to him as a he pushed out a plate of scones out toward Ianto. “Babe, little help?” Ianto nodded and took the pastries and placed them onto the table. Ianto could hear the kettle still heating up. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Ianto leaned back into Jack’s arms. They didn’t say anything, just stayed there for a moment.

“Mmm, you know I’m going to corner you tomorrow and ask about your little remark tonight, right?”

“Yep, but then I-“

“Know everything, I know.” Jack kissed his ear; Ianto squirmed. He never liked the sensation, which only seemed to make Jack want to do it more. Jack chuckled near his ear, softly. “Sit down, tea’s almost ready.” Jack said, and the kettle sounded. Jack let him go and moved away with almost inhuman quickness.

Ianto sat down and watched Jack pour their tea. Dating Jack Harkness wasn’t flowers and puppies but it was enough to keep him happy. Days like this made Ianto wonder if he had done the unthinkable and fallen in love with Jack Harkness, just a bit.

As Jack walked over with their cups, a contented look on his face, Ianto believed it would be worth it if he had.


End file.
